


i didn't mean to fall in love tonight

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Sex, F/F, Feelings Realization, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Bonnie's fling with Nora gets more complicated than she'd hoped.





	i didn't mean to fall in love tonight

Coming very soon~


End file.
